


Classroom

by KephisosSailor



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KephisosSailor/pseuds/KephisosSailor
Summary: geiz/庄吾，外传背景
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo
Kudos: 3





	Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> 我的个人博 → https://kephisossailor.wordpress.com/  
> 我的lofter → https://endlessshittyloop.lofter.com/

教室空下后，冷气便尤为明显。于是两个高中生便自然而然地挤在一张课桌上学习，作业本顶着作业本，小腿贴着小腿。  
明光院盖茨已在极力避免事情滑向非学习的方向，奈何另一人只会在他后退时更加得寸进尺，以至于局面变成了他在闷头抄写自己都不理解的公式，刻意忽视了常磐庄吾一转不转盯着他的目光。  
似乎察觉到他内心的羞耻，梦想成为王的同龄人将情侣间的互动尽数留在独处时。  
“盖茨”  
某人的腿又向前凑了凑，膝盖离不妙的位置不到几公分。探究性地歪头看他的表情，试图找出徒然加快笔速的原因。  
非常不妙，非常不妙，明光院盖茨快抑制不住，要将这句话写在纸上，警醒自己不要受未来魔王的蛊惑。  
“盖——茨”  
他的男朋友握住他奋笔疾书的右手，令他在静止中接受了一个吻。  
吻很轻，一触即离，让盖茨闭上的眼睛无所适从。  
睁开眼，庄吾在笑，不是预料之中诡计得逞的坏笑，而是洋溢着快乐与喜悦的普通笑容。盖茨滑开椅子，让桌面和自己有了一段距离，庄吾放下从未动过的笔起身，绕到桌侧，一条腿折在他大腿上，低头再接吻。  
两人闭着眼睛，庄吾的双手扶稳盖茨的两颊，又在气息不足时滑下胸膛。无人教室里真的很冷，所以盖茨一反之前的后退，压着庄吾往他身上坐，直至他半倚半靠在课桌边，整个人的支点放在与他叠放的大腿上。  
姿势很危险，无论从安全角度还是从另一个不可言说的角度，意识到这一点的盖茨，既想甩甩脑袋回到之前专注的冷静，又不自觉地为胸腹间的温度吸引，一手不上不下地贴着庄吾的后腰。  
校服衣扣因宽松而互相摩擦，但庄吾似乎想到了别的东西，他贴近盖茨，鼻骨嵌进肩窝，在耳边嘟囔。  
“门锁过了。”  
仿佛炸弹在深水起爆，敦促年轻人搂抱在一起，隔着薄薄的夏服衬衫交换体温。塑料扣子在胸口滑来滑去，甚是硌人。  
接吻没有停止，与柔软嘴唇相对的，是校服长裤粗糙的手感，如隔靴搔痒，触不到渴求的肌肤，令高中男生极为窝火。  
所幸挑起此事的庄吾有更多耐心，轻推友人的胸口，卷走舌尖味道，低下头将皮带扣解开，半硬阴茎的前端贴在一起，在湿漉漉的滑动中令两人拥的更紧。  
庄吾几乎坐到盖茨腿上，全身的重量令小腿肌肉收缩，但他将手伸进庄吾的衬衫里，下一个吻更加赤裸难耐。  
前端滴出前液，在庄吾的裤子滑下屁股前，他从宽松的兜里掏出一个盒子，塞进微喘的盖茨手里。  
脸一下红到脖子根，盖茨甚至不敢看庄吾的眼睛，想必他又是一副坦诚表情，让人升不起责备之心，不由自主地滑向他的愿望。  
润唇膏的盖子一挑就开，但因为手上出了汗，盖茨搓了两下。里面的膏体乳白无味，他挑起一点，一手掰开庄吾的臀缝，一手将它抹进隐秘入口。  
庄吾的呼吸声大了一点，两手撑在盖茨的肩膀上，露出的喉结对着他的鼻息，被盖茨轻轻咬了一口。  
年轻人鼓动的性欲之中，一半是教室楼道里的空旷安宁，一半是楼下部活的吵闹，叽叽喳喳地欢呼，正如他们欢腾的血液，涌上头脑，凉爽空调风里，汗湿了衣襟。  
盖茨的手指没受到多少阻碍，一下便进去两段指节。穴肉随着呼吸收缩舒张，润唇膏因体温滑开，滑腻如奶油，回流到指根，洇在手心。  
不够，完全不够，盖茨的额顶沁出汗水，庄吾在他耳边头顶的喘息如同敦促，使人忘记场合形式，仿佛能想象到他伸长脖子闭眼的神情，盖茨干脆用两指挑了一块，塞进他蛋糕似的屁股里。  
“啊——”  
惩罚卓有成效，一向余裕的魔王为润唇膏的冰凉收紧小腹，穴肉绞紧向深入的两指求饶。盖茨叼住脖颈皮肉，用温凉粗糙的舌面舐过喉结，两指从未停下，急躁地寻找记忆中的位置。  
如果性是一场捕猎，身为猎物的庄吾被固定在猎人腿上，鞋尖徒劳地擦过光滑地面，但他忍受着入侵，在喘息中说：“可以了……盖茨。”  
原本只想满足王的愿望，自己草草了事的盖茨忍不住抬头。庄吾闭着眼睛缓缓坐下，柔软臀瓣合拢时，仿佛要将剩下无法安放的手指也一并吞吃。  
手臂挂在侵入者的耳后，又将嘴唇也拱手让出。绵长亲吻中，盖茨忍不住按压寻到的腺体，意料之中令庄吾乱动的舌头停顿。  
“可……可以了，盖茨，不会有人……哈……来这里。”  
也许是情人间的密语，又也许是恶魔交换灵魂的契约，嘴唇贴着嘴唇说话，那些刚刚品尝过的甜腻又顺着气息飘进嘴里。  
对于少年而言，情人的身体仿佛世间珍馐，低语更如夏娃之蛇，盖茨又抓上他的屁股，感受臀肉于手心震颤，然后，将两指拔了出来。  
没等庄吾失落，垂手握住二人紧贴在一起勃发的阴茎，盖茨用比平常低了八度的沙哑声音说：“趴到讲台上去。”  
课桌一推便倒，教室里最方便的支撑物莫过焊在地上的讲台。年轻人全忘了刚开始的羞涩，会射在任何人都能看见的地方也抛之脑后。  
庄吾任凭长裤褪下，束住双脚，此刻他便是身上人的囚徒，塌腰翘臀，以最明显的姿态求欢。  
盖茨咬在他肩颈，润滑仿佛一层水膜包裹性器，使它总在碰到同样湿润的股缝时滑开。  
紧张又烦躁，他用两手用力掐住庄吾软软的两瓣，如愿在上面留下红痕，膨胀的头部挤进温柔乡，庄吾从嗓子里憋出鼓励性的呻吟。  
脑后血管突突地跳，盖茨时常反驳自己不是个性急之人，但现在他用一只手捂住了庄吾的嘴，在拉长的声音与气息断绝中的抽泣中，强硬地插入整根阴茎。  
伸出的舌头卷起手指，凡士林与汗水一同滑下喉咙，吮吸引起啧啧水声。那根手指在颤抖过后满足他的愿望，轻轻刮过口腔粘膜。  
全部插入后，盖茨趴在他耳边喘息，塌下的腰身在腹部形成微凉的空间。内壁紧贴着跳动的阴茎，吞咽暗示的口腔与之达成同样频率。  
终于受不了这些的盖茨抽出手指，两手扶稳庄吾瘦削的胯骨，将他带入自己的节奏。  
嘴间没了堵物，呻吟被撞击破碎，仅剩的理智提醒他埋入支撑在讲台边缘的双臂。  
快感通过神经传给脊柱大脑，一切的液体都在不受掌控地回流，鼻根酸涩眼角挤出透明液体，幸好不用被盖茨看见屈服模样，但他软掉的双腿已经说明了一切。  
盖茨喘息的速度像刚进行了晨练，他的身后是嘈杂人声，身前是低吟的庄吾，仿佛从这对比中获得莫大快感，使用双臂捞起庄吾半个人都不值一提。  
阴茎戳刺的屁股软如泡芙，先前留下的印记散开一片粉红，拇指滑下仿佛能激起几分火辣。  
穴肉被完全操开，毫无阻碍地接纳他的抽插，顶到深处挤压龟头，仿佛是本人的挽留意志。  
“盖……盖茨。”  
从未碰过自己的庄吾已止不住呜咽，这幅身体被他自己调教为奇怪样子，渴望明光院盖茨的给予与百分百的关注。  
“庄吾……”  
盖茨响应，顾不得手上遗留的各种液体，托起他的胸膛。牙齿厮磨于脆弱颈项，庄吾扭头与他接吻。  
激烈性事中，唇齿尤显甜腻，手掌滑下胸腹，托住他的阴茎，只是轻微撸动两下，两人便一同射了出来。  
股股精液涌进直肠，本就因高潮绞紧的穴肉更因这份温凉而颤抖，让盖茨喘的更深。  
时间仿佛从一瞬的凝驻复而流转，在二人被空旷教室放大的喘息声中，楼下的声音也变小了几分。  
盖茨用余力捞住腿软的庄吾，听他低声抱怨：“呜……这要怎么清理啊……”  
衣服被他自己的精液打湿，还有盖茨刚刚摸上去的手印，讲台地板倒没弄脏多少，重要的是他屁股里的精液。  
盖茨一下红了脸，原本想要责怪庄吾已烟消云散，毕竟自己成了共谋者与加害者，势必担起收拾后事的责任。  
庄吾抬头眨巴两眼看他，他别过脑袋让他再趴回去，找来纸巾，小心翼翼地再伸两指进去。  
触觉发达的手指更能感受穴肉的柔软，毫不反抗且乐于接纳熟悉的入侵者。两指撑开，盖茨的眼神都不知该放在哪里，红色甬道内流出半透明的液体，被纸巾抹去，庄吾还不合时宜地发出哼声，也不知是不是恶作剧。  
穿好裤子，两人对视几秒，盖茨的耳尖还未褪去红色，而庄吾的眼里还有些清澈。  
魔王的微笑仿佛奸计得逞的狐狸尾巴，眯起眼睛甚是享受，盖茨的气恼不知被丢到哪里，他让庄吾换成他的衬衫，他穿柔道部制服回家。


End file.
